


You Taste Like Sunlight

by makeawish



Series: The Little Things Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Little things, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Skin, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeawish/pseuds/makeawish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just has really nice skin and Louis always gets a shiver up his spine whenever he touches him in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has already been posted on my tumblr like 3 weeks back but then here's the second part! - Parnika

Louis can’t fathom how anyone’s skin can be as fascinating to him as Harry’s is. All he wants to do all the time is touch. He’s completely enamoured by Harry, everyone pretty much knows that. Well, everyone whose allowed to anyway. The pale, undulating surface of Harry’s skin baffles him. How can anything be so beautiful? Harry’s not tan, and Louis can’t understand why he loves it. He’s never been the kind to find pale hot but with Harry… It’s just something about him. And Louis doesn’t know what.

When Harry stretches while singing and a little strip of his toned stomach shows, all Louis wants to do is touch, lick, and taste and just take it all in. He can’t remove his eyes from Harry’s skin. He dislikes Harry’s blazer because it covers Harry’s long, smooth arms. He dislikes it when Harry wears a high-necked t-shirt because then he doesn’t get to see those enticing collarbones of his which he wants to kiss all the time.

He loves Harry’s back, dotted with freckles. The dented skin makes him smile. It’s beautiful, really. Louis loves running his hands over Harry’s back, just feeling; taking it all in. He loves putting his lips to the smooth skin and kissing along the ripples of his muscles, swiping his tongue at particular undulations. Harry’s shoulders are strong and muscled, and the skin there is taut and toned; and Louis loves running his hands off him. It’s just so _hard_ for Louis to keep his hands to himself, when all he wants to do is touch; and feel.

Sometimes when Louis touches Harry during interviews or a public performance, an uncontrollable shudder runs up his spine. He gets a certain thrill which you associate with acts you’re forbidden to do. He feels like a little child who’s been told not to eat another cookie but is still stealing _one_ last cookie from the jar. He feels rebellious. But there’s one difference. He doesn’t feel guilty; he never does. It’s his right to touch Harry’s skin, Harry is _his_ after all.

 _“Really good”_ is what Louis had said when asked how Harry’s hands were. They _are_ really good though. He loves taking Harry’s hand in his and comparing their sizes. Harry’s hands are huge compared to his. They’re also paler than his tanned ones. He lines his fingertips with Harry’s and just _feels_ Harry. Louis can never explain what he feels when he touches Harry. It’s a feeling like no other, that smooth skin beneath his fingers, the ripples of muscle he feels at certain places. It’s something else, really. It’s just… _Harry._ That’s the only way he can explain what he feels. It’s a “Harry feeling”. He doesn’t get it when he touches anyone else. He doesn’t get the shiver up his spine or the rush in his bones. It’s only Harry.

Louis pokes Harry’s dimples sometimes just because he can. He loves the feel of Harry’s cheeks around his fingers, pulling up to bring a gorgeous smile to the gorgeous boy’s face. He traces his finger along Harry’s lower lip and brushes it with his thumb. Harry’s coarse and chapped lips, under his thumb, makes him so happy, he feels like he’s going to burst. He’s never felt such emotion for anyone before and it bewilders him that he can feel such emotion. He never knew he was capable of feeling it.

It’s so difficult to hide his feelings sometimes when he’s in public. If Harry touches him, even by mistake, a smile lights up his face and his eyes get fond. And it’s just so _hard_ to try and curb the reaction. But later, Harry lets him touch all he wants and it almost makes up for it. He runs his hand all over Harry’s body, Harry lying beside him with a lazy smile stretched on his face. Louis wants to spend an eternity like this, with this beautiful being. Just _feeling._


End file.
